The Insidious Quest of the Mist
by il.demone.vanga
Summary: I don't know if I should laugh or what. All I know is that, to consider it funny, I must be branded as crazy and be sent directly to a mental asylum. Though, for a semi-average otaku, it just explains it. Who would think that my first ever out-of-the-country travel would lead me to be kidnapped by a bunch of men in suits? To call it preposterous is practically an understatement. OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Summary :  
**_I don't know if I should laugh or what. All I know is that, to consider it funny, I must be branded as crazy and be sent directly to a mental asylum. Though, for a semi-average otaku, it just explains it. Who would think that my first ever out-of-the-country travel would lead me to be kidnapped by a bunch of men in suits? To call it preposterous is practically an understatement. OC story._

* * *

**Author's Babble :  
**Oh, it's i.d.v. again. Not that glad to see me? Sorry. An injured plot bunny hopped into my lap 2 days ago and I just can't ignore it. It's abominable and heart wrenching to do so.

This is an OC experiment.

P.S. This is somewhat based on a true event. What?!

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was practically leaping with joy as I tried to untangle myself from my sheets. I haven't slept a wink from all the excitement that was bubbling within me, it made me restless the whole night. Who wouldn't be? One of my mom's cousins promised to give me a vacation to my mom's sister in Italy after I graduate. And I'll be going there all by myself. Ah, heaven.

I donned in my favorite casual wear: white rubber shoes, denim pants, cerulean shirt, and light ash hoodie. Oh, my Vongola LED watch and Vongola Mist crystal necklace too, can't just leave them. Besides, there is no harm in wearing anime accessories right? I grab my black and grey backpack and went to catch a ride to the airport.

The airport was quite busy, but it doesn't matter. I've been on a plane several times before, so, I know my way around. After checking-in, I proceeded to the outbound gate and rode the plane. (I don't need to tell the entire process, right?)

Looking down the plane's window to see your country below is plain bliss. Looking down to see other countries below is surreal. Oh, my. Good thing only a small smile could be seen on my face. Whew, thank heavens.

The intercom sounded and a voice said we'll be touching down in a few. I secured my seatbelt and waited for the turbulence. I let out a huge sigh and readied myself.

I hailed a cab outside the airport and directed the driver to my aunt's house. Good thing I knew a few Italian words, though I'm better at understanding a conversation than speaking it. Along the way, I noticed the cab driver being uncharacteristically quiet. I knew for the most part that they should be talkative and easygoing, especially to the foreigners. Most of them talk about almost everything, just to get you acquainted, and I doubt this this guy's poker face is an exception. His expression, as if etched on stone, doesn't bode well.

I tried to be discreet in observing the guy. Using the window as a mirror instead of directly watching him, making it looks like I'm admiring the scene outside. His expression didn't change a bit. Pulling out my phone, I tapped it to look at the map and GPS. Shoot, we're running off course. Is this kidnapping or what? I certainly don't look like a rich kid, never mind that I just got out the plane by myself.

I heard the locks engage. You got to be kidding me. We're now on some lesser populated district. The car veered left and entered an alleyway, stopping in front of a door on the wall. I saw the guy pulling out something; it was a gun with a silencer. I blanched and froze on my seat. He then said something that was clearly not of my field to learn to find out. Out of terror, I reverted to my native tongue. Scrunching my eyebrows, I said, "Ano", which in Italian means "anus". Oh, Primo, Just my freaking luck.

The guy proceeded to tie me up. I didn't dare try to fight back; he has a gun for heaven's sake. He unlocked the door and roughly pushed me inside the dark building.

"_Ecco il Vongole"_, the guy said to someone. My head snapped at the word "vongole". _'Wait, what's going on here?', _I thought, _'What's with kidnapping me and mentioning clam all of a sudden? Are they talking about lunch?' _My stomach grumbled at that thought. Even in that seemingly threatening situation, I sweat dropped. Good thing it wasn't that loud.

I heard the shuffling of feet coming towards me. As far as I could tell, there were more than 20 men in the immediate vicinity. Someone roughly pulled me up as the lights were turned on. I blinked and saw more than 40 men scattered in the area. They were all wearing suits. The man in front of me tilted his head to the side and one guy proceeded to grab my necklace.

"_E 'il guardiano della nebbia allora."_ The man in the center said, probably a higher up.

'_Nebbia? Guardiano? What's with these weird people talking about weird things? And still they look so serious.'_ I mused, _'First vongole, then- Oh holy- You don't mean- You don't expect me to believe-", _and my mind was in utter chaos.

* * *

**Hmmm? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Sir, we've determined the location of the Vongola Mist ring, but it's currently on the move. It looks like the bearer is a kid."_

_"Good. Proceed as planned. Intercept it before you lose visual and bring it to the meeting place."_

_"Yes sir!"_

_-radio transmission- "We're all in the clear. Execute Plan A. I repeat, Execute Plan A."_

_"I'm on it boss. Target is preparing to hail a cab. Intercepting now." _Guglielmo said to his earphone. _'To think that the Vongola lets a potential target wander alone, they really think highly of themselves.'  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"_Decimo, Sir. The Vongola Mist ring is currently on the Italian soil. Shall I alert the Varia?" _Gianini asked their current leader.

"_Thank you for informing me Gianini. Yes, do please inform the Varia. They know what to do." _Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo said.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-CURRENTLY-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Gunshots resounded in the perimeter and multiple shouts were heard.

_"Sembra che ci sono un po 'in ritardo...Ushishishishi-"(Looks like we're kind of late..)_ A voice said by the door.

"_Cosa? Prendete il ragazzo. Copriteci. Andare!"(What?! Take the kid. Cover us. Go!) _The higher up of the people who kidnapped me ordered.

_"Vooooiiiii! You're not going anywhere with that kid!" _said the a guy with long silver hair from the group that just got in.

'_Oh, shoot. are those the bloody Varia?' _I thought as I caught a glimpse of the people getting in the building. 'What are they bloody doing here?! Not that I don't want to be rescued. But they're not supposed to be real!'

Suddenly, I found myself in the arms of a guy(?) with a multi-coloured hair and a Mohawk. 'Lussuria!' I thought.

_"Oh little one, are you hurt anywhere? Decimo will beat us into pulp if you are." _said Lussuria.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." I replied.

"Eh? English?" he asked.

"Oh, I mean, -clears throat- Bene, grazie!" I corrected.

"_Trash! Get going we're done here."_ a husky and scary voice said.

"Yes Boss!",turning to me Lussuria said, "Oh, darling. You can speak English if you prefer it."

"Uh, thank you, uhm-?" I bowed my head a little and looked up as I blinked"

"Oh, so cute! Call me Luss-nee!" he squealed.

"Uh, thank you Luss-nee."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ride to the Vongola Mansion in Sicily was a bit chaotic. Considering the fact that I was with a rather weird bunch of assassins, I'm thankful that I'm not maimed yet. We rode another plane, now that I'm with 'bodyguards', to Sicily. And from there, a limousine arrived to drive us to our destination.

"Little one, what's your name?" Lussuria asked me while in the limo ride.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but I'm still thinking about the phrase : Don't talk to strangers. I'm considering it greatly. I'm really sorry." I answered.

"Oh! I forgot! Don't worry. Well, my name is Lussuria, you can call me Luss-nee. That guy with a hood is Mammon. The blonde with a tiara is Bel. The one with a frog hat is Fran. That scary old man is Levi. The one with the long silver hair is Squalo. And the one who calls everyone 'Trash' is our boss, Xanxus. And we are the Vongola's Assassination squad, the Varia!" he answered.

"Oh. Then, my name is Mikhaeli, nice to meet you. And thanks for saving me back there. I just want to ask why I'm here. And why were those guys after me." I replied.

"You're taking this very well, aren't you?" the one with the hood, Mammon, asked.

"Uhm, well, maybe my state of shock is this? I've never been to a similar situation before so I got no idea how to react right." I said.

"Hmm. For your previous questions, the Decimo will answer that." Mammon replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks again."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Jyuudaime, the Varia will be here in a few minutes."_ Goukudera Hayato, the Decimo's right-hand man said.

_"Thank you Hayato. I'll be down in a minute. Kindly escort them to the meeting room?"_

_"Yes Boss."_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're here!" Lussuria announced._ "Ah, Gokudera-san, here's the new Mist bearer, Mikhaeli."_

_"Good. The boss wants to meet you in the meeting room. Follow me."_ Gokudera said.

_"Eh, he's cold. Nevermind him. Come on."_ Lussuria said with a pout.

_"Trash, this better be good."_ said Xanxus and we all proceeded to follow Gokudera.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, welcome. _Xanxus, I personally thank you for getting the new Mist Guardian."_ The Vongola Decimo said and turned to me, "What's your name little one?"

"Mikhaeli. And can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"That can be arranged." He replied.

"I mean now. I'm already freaking out you know."

"Okay, I can see your trembling. Very well, let's talk in my office. _Gokudera, please attend to them._"

_"Yes Jyuudaime."_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna closed the door to his office as soon as we entered. He then sat on his chair and asked me, "So, Mikhaeli, what is it that you want to discuss with me? Don't be scared of me by the way."

"I'm not scared of you." This earned me a raised eyebrow. "Really, I'm not. Could you please listen to me and not laugh or brand me as crazy? And please let me tell you everything first," I pleaded.

"Okay, I promise. What is it?"

I inhaled hugely and began.

"Don't interrupt me okay?" This one earned me a nod," Okay. Uhm, how do I explain this, uh, first I came from another country and was just here to visit my aunt for a vacation and suddenly, I found myself getting kidnapped. Then a bunch of guys rescued me and took me here. Mafia? Sounds plausible, but the fact that you and the Varia and that guy Gokudera AND the Vongola are supposed to be fictional..Argh! I can't even explain it right! Don't interrupt. And what are you guys talking about a new Mist guardian or something like that? You're supposed to be all a part of an anime show!" I gritted out.

"Can I talk now?" he asked.

"Yes." I said with a pout.

"Well, me, the Varia, Gokudera, and all that you said that were supposed to be anime, are all real."

"I'm in another dimension?"

"No."

"Huh?"

He gave a small smile and asked, "Know my tutor?"

"Reborn."

"Yes, Reborn. He thought that it would be a nice thing to have our life story put into an anime show."

"Sounds like him."

He let out a small chuckle, "Yes, but knowing him, we won't stand a chance if we argued, so we relented. And with you being targeted, well, it's because you're the new Mist guardian."

"How? What about Mukuro and Chrome?"

"Well, about that." He turned serious," Mukuro betrayed Vongola."

"What?! Like Daemon?'

"Yes. I'm not going to tell you the specifics but he tried to destroy the Vongola. Chrome didn't want to be part of it, but since it was Mukuro, she went with him. But not before giving us a parting gift. That time, since the anime was a hit, she decided to use her mist flames and infuse all the Vongola Ring merchandise with it. It was so that whoever is appropriate for the position of the Mist Guardian will be able to turn it to a real ring. Also, since the Mist deals with the mind, no matter if the next bearer isn't a fan; he or she would unconsciously be pulled in contact with one of the rings. The power of suggestion, she said."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But, really, me? I can't even fight, nor light up the ring in flames, well, I haven't tested that one out yet, but still, I'm just a common civilian."

"Don't worry about any of those things. We'll teach you."

"Just don't let reborn teach me."

"Of course." He said with a smile.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MEANWHILE…**

_"Kufufufu- So they've found a new Mist then. Hmmm… This'll be interesting."_


End file.
